See You Again in Spring Day
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Kelas yang sebelumnya menjadi kelas ternakal dan terberisik di sekolah berakhir menjadi kelas yang paling sepi dan menyisakan kisah menyakitkan yang akan selalu tersimpan dalam benaknya. TAEKOOK/VKOOK. RnR Juseyooo


Kelas terdengar riuh, bahkan tidak peduli dengan ketua kelas mereka yang berdiri didepan kelas. Beberapa siswi bergosip, berdandan, bahkan sibuk memperdebatkan siapa grup rookie yang akan memenangkan award akhir tahun.

"Perhatian semuanya." teriak sang ketua kelas sekali lagi dan teman-temannya masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Ketua kelas menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"YA! BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA! SIAPAPUN YANG TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU AKAN KU LAPORKAN PADA LEE _SAEM_ AGAR POIN KALIAN DIKURANGI." Teriaknya keras

Dan berhasil, kelas ternakal disekolah mereka menjadi hening seketika. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada ketua kelas yang masih berdiri dengan emosi membara.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku."

Setelah melihat teman-temannya mengangguk patuh, ketua kelas kembali melanjutkan. "Sekolah kita akan mengadakan perjalanan wisata empat hari ke pulau jeju. Daaannn, aku harapkan kalian semua akan ikut." ujarnya ceria

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk dipojok belakang menyela, "Ya! Kukira kau mengumumkan hal penting sampai berteriak seperti itu. Menyebalkan."

Ketua kelas hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya membuat seluruh temannya kembali riuh dan beberapa umpatan yang tertuju padanya. Benar-benar kelas paling ribut dan nakal diantara kelas yang lain.

.

.

 **See You Again in Spring Day**

 **Main Cast** : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

 **Lenght:** Oneshoot

 **Genre:** Friendship, School-life, Angst

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story line

 **Inspired by:**

 _See You Again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth_

 _Spring Day - BTS_

 _Sewol Tragedy on 16 April 2014_

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, bagikan ini kepada teman-temanmu. Suruh mereka mengisinya dan pastikan untuk mengumpulnya besok."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh, "Baik, _saem_." ujarnya. Tangannya meraih lembaran kertas yang akan dibaginya nanti. Setelahnya pamit untuk pergi ke kelas.

Hari ini guru mereka meminta siswa kelasnya untuk belajar mandiri, namun teman-temannya akan mengartikannya menjadi hal lain.

Saat Taehyung masuk ke kelas, perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Semua menatapnya was-was saat melihat Taehyung membawa setumpuk lembaran kertas. Takut-takut itu adalah ujian mendadak yang diberikan guru mereka.

Taehyung berdiri di depan kelas, menatap seluruh temannya sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Wajah teman-temannya menegang, takut-takut apa yang dipikirkan mereka jadi kenyataan.

"Bagaimana dengan Lee _saem_ , Tae?" tanya salah satu temannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Lee _saem_ memberikanku form ke jeju untuk kalian isi dan dikumpulkan besok." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan lembaran yang dibawanya

"Hanya itu?"

Taehyung mengerling, "Lee _saem_ meminta kita untuk belajar mandiri." ucapnya senang.

Setelahnya suara sorakkan terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh kembali dan Taehyung sebagai ketua kelas hanya menatap senang.

"Aku taruh formnya disini, kalian ambil sendiri." ucapnya setelah mengambil dua lembar form dan kembali ke bangkunya. Bahkan tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Taehyung menaruh formnya diatas mejanya sebelum duduk dibangkunya. Tangannya mengangsurkan selembar lainnya pada teman sebangkunya.

"Kau akan ikut kan?"

Taehyung menatap harap kearah temannya itu. "Ayolah, _please._ " bujuknya

Temannya menatap ragu, "Akan aku pikirkan dulu." ucapnya.

Taehyung merengek, "Ayolah, Jungkook. Kita akan ada di kapal dan kau hanya perlu diam didalam jika tidak ingin melihat air laut." jelasnya

Taehyung tau jika Jungkook trauma dengan laut karena kenangan buruk dimasa lalu. Kapal yang ditumpangi Jungkook bersama orangtuanya terbalik dan tenggelam di laut. Menyisakkan luka yang begitu dalam saat mengetahui hanya beberapa orang yang selamat termasuk dirinya dan banyak orang yang meninggal termasuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu, Kook."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah aku akan ikut." ucapnya

Taehyung bersorak keras, kemudian dengan semangat mengisi formnya dan memaksa Jungkook untuk segera mengisinya juga. Taehyung tidak sabar untuk pergi ke jeju bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan Taehyung berteriak sekali lagi untuk mengingatkan teman-temannya agar tidak lupa mengisi form mereka.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca benar-benar cerah dan aroma musim semi yang menyegarkan tercium jelas. Seluruh siswa kelas dua berbaris rapi sesuai kelas mereka kecuali satu kelas yang tekenal susah diatur.

"Ya! Kalian baris yang rapi." Bahkan saat wali kelas mereka -Lee _saem-_ menegur, mereka tidak peduli.

"Jangan marah-marah _saem_. Nanti kau tidak cantik lagi." ucap Hoseok kemudian disambut siulan dari beberapa temannya.

Guru muda itu mendengus, "Taehyung-ah, atur temanmu." ucapnya menyerah

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Ya! kalian berbarislah yang rapi, aku tidak akan meminjamkan kamera jika kalian tidak ingin berbaris."

Semua teman-temannya mengumpat dan berdecih kearahnya, namun tetap menuruti perintah Taehyung. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, beruntung hanya satu kamera yang diberikan sekolah untuk setiap kelas mengabadikan setiap moment mereka bersama.

Taehyung masuk kedalam barisan saat Kepala sekolah memberikan beberapa kalimat pembuka. Tangannya melepas kamera yang sedari tadi menggantung dilehernya kemudian mengalungkannya pada Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Hanya kau yang ahli memotret, jadi pastikan untuk memotret semua wajah teman-teman kita."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, lalu memeriksa kamera yang diberikan Taehyung dan mulai mencoba memotret teman-temannya yang kelelahan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lucu yang dibuat teman-temannya.

.

.

Bahkan selama perjalanan, di dalam bus seluruh siswa ricuh seperti saat mereka berada di kelas. Lee _saem_ bahkan terlihat menyerah menegur anak didiknya dan memilih berusaha tidur untuk menyimpan energinya.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah bisa kau potret kami juga?"

Jungkook yang sedang memotret beberapa siswi yang sibuk bernyanyi mengalihkan pandangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk dan memotret temannya. Bahkan hampir seluruh bagian kecil tidak lupa diabadikan olehnya.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum senang begitu melihat ekspresi ceria temannya yang berhasil tertangkap oleh kameranya. Rasanya beruntung karena Taehyung memaksanya ikut, jika tidak Jungkook yakin dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Saat Jungkook kembali duduk dikursinya, Taehyung merebut kamera yang dipegang membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut. "Ya. Kita juga harus berfoto."

Tangan Taehyung merangkul pundaknya dan menempelkan kepala mereka sebelum memencet tombol untuk membidik. Jungkook kembali merebut kameranya untuk melihat bagaimana hasilnya.

Dahinya mengernyit, "Hasilnya _blur_ , Tae." ucapnya

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tidak masalah, aku tetap terlihat tampan kok."

Jungkook berdecih mendengarnya namun memutuskan untuk tidak menghapus hasil foto mereka. Matanya menangkap Hoseok dan Seokjin yang asik menari diiringi Yoongi yang menyanyikan lirik lagu _Something_ milik _girlgroup Girls Day_. Jungkook tersenyum kecil kemudian mengarahkan kameranya untuk merekam mereka, pasti akan lucu jika rekaman ini diputar ulang nanti.

.

.

Saat sampai di tempat penyeberangan, Jungkook sama sekali tidak tenang. Perasaannya gugup saat melihat kapal feri yang akan membawanya beserta teman-temannya menuju pulau seberang, Pulau Jeju. Sejujurnya Jungkook masih takut, walaupun berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan diri namun tetap tidak berhasil.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan itu membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya menoleh saat merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap lelaki Kim itu berusaha menenangkan.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Aku tau." ucapnya samar.

Pandangan Jungkook kembali pada kapal yang akan mereka tumpangi. Dulu kapal yang Jungkook tumpangi terbalik pada malam hari, dan air laut yang dingin benar-benar terasa seakan membunuhnya.

Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Taehyung, "Tolong jangan berada jauh dariku." cicitnya

Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Kau yang jangan jauh-jauh dari rombongan. Lihatlah, kau berdiri disini sendiri sedangkan teman-teman kita berkumpul disana."

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung dan benar saja, Jungkook terpisah dari rombongan.

"Ayo kesana, aku takut kau hilang nanti." Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung yang berada didepannya.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dalam diam. Lelaki Kim itu terlihat sedang menghitung jumlah teman mereka, memastikan tidak ada yang hilang atau tertinggal karena sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke kapal.

"Namjoon-ah, tolong jaga Jungkook sebentar aku harus memberikan ini pada Lee _saem_." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukkan lembaran absensi yang dibawanya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Tae. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau kau terpisah dari rombongan lagi." ucapnya

"Aku tidak akan-"

"Namjoon-ah, tolong jaga dia." ucap Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook.

Namjoon mengangguk lalu merangkul Jungkook hangat, "Akan ku jaga. Sudah sana pergi." usirnya

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya sebelum pergi mencari wali kelas mereka.

.

.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Taehyung saat mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kapal. Bahkan Jungkook merasa takut saat kapal terasa sedikit bergoyang.

"Ya! Jika kalian merasa temanku, ikuti langkahku." Taehyung berteriak keras yang disambut sorakkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Jika kalian tidak mengikutiku, aku jamin kalian tidak dapat kamar." lanjutnya

"Taehyung-ah, kau satu-satunya ketua kelas yang suka mengancam." teriak Seokjin dari belakang. Taehyung hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Bagaimanapun teman-temannya mengumpat kearahnya, mereka tetap mengikuti langkah sang ketua kelas.

"Satu kamar berisi empat orang." ucapnya saat mereka tiba di depan kamar yang disiapkan untuk mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa memilih kamar kalian." imbuhnya

Seluruh teman-temannya langsung berbondong-bondong memilih kamar mereka. Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook agar lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Kita harus memilih kamar juga." ucap Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jungkook.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon!" teriaknya.

Namjoon menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Taehyung. "Kamar kita disini." balasnya

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke kamar yang dipilih Namjoon. Jungkook menatap keliling kamarnya, tidak buruk. Dia berada satu kamar dengan Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Kau ingin tidur dikasur atas atau bawah?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

Namjoon berdehem pelan, "Yoongi-ah, aku lapar. Ayo keluar mencari makan." ajaknya

Yoongi hanya menatap malas, namun tetap mengiyakan ajakan Namjoon dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian temannya kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook. "Kau ingin tidur dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Jungkook menatap tempat tidurnya, sejujurnya dia tidak tau lebih baik tidur dimana. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau. Kau ingin tidur dimana, Tae?" tanyanya balik

Kini Taehyung beralih menatap tempat tidur mereka, terlihat sedang berfikir. Setelahnya Taehyung menunjuk ranjang bagian atas.

"Aku pikir kau akan lebih nyaman jika tidur dibawah, karena ranjang bagian atas cukup tinggi. Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh saat tidur." ucapnya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur disini." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ranjangnya.

"Jika kau merasa takut, kau bisa membangunkanku. Oke?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan Taehyung membalasnya dengan mengacak rambut Jungkook karena gemas.

.

.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdebar keras dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kenangan buruk masa lalunya kembali terngiang. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk naik ke ranjang Taehyung.

Tangannya menggerakkan tubuh Taehyung pelan. Mulutnya ditutup rapat karena takut isakan lolos dari mulutnya dan mengganggu tidur teman-temannya.

Taehyung menggeliat pelan dan matanya mulai terbuka. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk begitu mengetahui Jungkook lah yang membangunkannya.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" bisiknya panik

Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Wajahnya disembunyikan di ceruk leher Taehyung dan isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook. Bahkan berkali-kali membisikkan kalimat penenang. Tangannya mengusap punggung Jungkook pelan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku." bisiknya lagi

"Aku takut." mendengar hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Jungkook membuatnya iba. Taehyung menjadi merasa bersalah pada Jungkook.

"Tidur denganku disini, Oke?" Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya, Taehyung merebahkan tubuh mereka perlahan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Jungkook memeluknya semakin erat, bahkan Taehyung yakin temannya ini akan sulit untuk tidur.

Bahkan saat Jungkook membuka matanya dipagi hari, Taehyung masih tetap memeluknya dan memandangnya lekat.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau kau ketakutan lagi, jadi aku menjagamu." ucapnya.

Jungkook mendelik lalu menjauhkan tubuh mereka, "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur." ucapnya marah

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. "Ayo makan, perutku sudah lapar." ucapnya enteng

Saat itu Jungkook benar-benar ingin memukul Taehyung dengan apapun. Namun, berakhir dengan kepalanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung setelah mengambil kameranya.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersama dengan meja yang melingkar ditengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan saat makan pun teman-temannya tetap ribut. Saling berebut makanan, bahkan mengejek satu sama lain yang tidak lupa diabadikan oleh Jungkook.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Jeju?" tanya Namjoon disela-sela makannya

Taehyung menatap jam yang terpasang didinding sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya, "Sekarang pukul sembilan jadi sekitar dua jam lagi." ucapnya

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. "Dimana para wanita?" tambahnya

"Berdandan." jawab Seokjin asal

Taehyung mendengus lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Nanti jika mereka kelaparan bagaimana." ujarnya kesal.

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya, "Mungkin mereka diet. Sudah biarkan saja."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju, namun Taehyung tetap keras kepala. "Lee _saem_ memintaku untuk memastikan semuanya sarapan. Aku akan mencari mereka. Tolong jaga Jungkook." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di meja makan.

Mata Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali melihat semua yang berada satu meja dengannya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ooo~ Taehyung benar-benar menjagamu." goda Hoseok dengan senyum jahilnya

Jungkook hanya menunjukkan senyum canggung lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya dengan cepat.

 ** _BRAKK_**

Seluruh penumpang dalam kapal terkesiap saat suara memekakan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar. Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdebar saat lantai yang dipijaknya mulai miring perlahan. Matanya mengedar menatap sekitar, semua orang terlihat panik namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Namjoon yang paling pertama berdiri diantara mereka, "Ayo, sepertinya kita harus kekamar." ucapnya yang dibalas anggukkan oleh yang lain.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jungkook sebelum melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mereka. Lantai terasa semakin miring dan benda yang berada di meja makan mulai berjatuhan. Semakin lama keadaan semakin membuat panik. Tiba-tiba pengeras suara berbunyi.

 _"Untuk seluruh penumpang diharapkan tenang. Kami akan membagikan jaket keselamatan untuk kalian gunakan. Pastikan untuk tidak berpindah-pindah tempat agar kami lebih mudah untuk mengatasi keadaan."_

Kalimat itu berulang-ulang sebanyak tiga kali. Namjoon kembali menarik tangan Jungkook. Setelah sampai di kamar mereka Namjoon meminta Jungkook untuk duduk diam diranjangnya.

"Apa kita hanya diam seperti ini?"

Namjoon mengangguk menanggapi, "Kau memiliki trauma dengan kapal kan?" tanyanya

"I-iya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menjagamu disini." ucapnya

Semakin lama kemiringan lantai semakin tajam. Setelahnya terdengar kembali pengeras suara yang meminta penumpang untuk diam di bagian yang tinggi. Beruntung karena kamar mereka berada dibagian itu, jadi mereka tidak perlu berpindah tempat lagi.

"Taehyung.. dimana?"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Mungkin dia sedang memeriksa teman-teman kita yang lain." jawabnya

Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak bisa tenang sebelum melihat Taehyung baik-baik saja. Jungkook takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Yoongi muncul setelah berusaha berjalan dengan lantai yang kira-kira memiliki kemiringan 60 derajat. Namjoon membantunya untuk duduk di ranjang dengan berpegangan pada kayu penyangga.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Namjoon setelah Yoongi berhasil duduk diranjangnya.

"Aku memeriksa keadaan teman kita di kamar mandi." jawabnya

"Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Ada air laut masuk melalui celah di kamar mandi." ucapnya

Namjoon menyikut lengan Yoongi setelah mendengar ucapan temannya. Yoongi menoleh menatap Namjoon tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang terlihat mulai ketakutan.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Kook-ah." ucapnya.

Setelahnya terlihat beberapa teman mereka datang dan harus berbaring dilantai agar tidak terjatuh. Mereka sudah memakai jaket keselamatan dan diminta untuk berbaring dengan kaki yang memijak di tembok kayu.

Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung menyembulkan kepalanya dan berusaha masuk ke kamar mereka walau kesulitan. Setelahnya, Taehyung mengangsurkan jaket keselamatan pada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Jungkook-ah, berdirilah." ucapnya

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit namun tetap mengikuti perintah Taehyung dengan berpegangan pada penyangga ranjangnya. Setelahnya Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan mendudukkannya di ranjang atas, kemudian Taehyung mengikuti.

"Aku bisa naik sendiri." ucap Jungkook yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat mengobrak-abrik tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan jaket kulit kesayangannya. Lalu memakaikannya pada Jungkook yang membuat lelaki itu bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." ucap Taehyung seolah tau isi kepala Jungkook.

Setelah jaketnya terpasang ditubuh Jungkook, Taehyung memasangkan jaket keselamatan dan memastikan itu dapat melindungi Jungkook.

"Kau tidak pakai?" tanya Jungkook setelah melihat tidak ada lagi jaket keselamatan yang tersisa untuk Taehyung.

"Aku akan ambil lagi nanti." jawabnya enteng.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap tubuh Jungkook yang terlihat sudah cukup aman. "Sekarang aku harus memeriksa teman yang lain." ucapnya kemudian turun dari ranjang.

"Teman-teman mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja." ucap Namjoon

"Benarkah?"

Namjoon menunjukkan ponselnya, "Mereka ribut di _grup_ kelas."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Aku akan memeriksa Lee _saem_ dan guru yang lain." ucapnya

"Hati-hati, Tae." hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook katakan sebelum Taehyung kembali keluar dan berjalan dengan berpegangan pada tembok kayu.

.

.

Hari semakin malam dan mereka tak kunjung mendapatkan bantuan. Bahkan beberapa siswa mulai panik dan menangis. Meraung bahwa mereka akan berakhir mati membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan.

Dapat dilihatnya air laut mulai masuk dari ruangan di seberang kamarnya. Kenangan buruk itu terasa kembali berputar saat melihat beberapa siswa mulai berlarian dan terjatuh karena air laut yang masuk semakin banyak.

Namjoon memegang tangan Jungkook, memintanya untuk mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Yoongi sudah lebih dulu pergi untuk menjaga Jimin, Hoseok dan Seokjin. Bahkan Jungkook merasa bersalah saat Namjoon memilih untuk menjaganya dibandingkan menjaga Seokjin, kekasihnya.

Kini kemiringan lantai mencapai 90 derajat. Semua siswa terlihat ketakutan, terlebih mereka harus berjalan dalam kegelapan malam dan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

Jungkook melihat beberapa guru mencoba membuka kamar siswa yang terkunci dan membuat mereka terkurung disana. Matanya memanas saat melihat air laut yang keluar melalui celah pintu itu. Pikirannya kalut dengan keadaan semua orang, keadaaan teman-temannya dan keadaan Taehyung.

"Pergilah keatas sana! Tim penyelamat akan menyelamatkan kalian." Kang _saem_ berteriak keras sambil menunjukkan arah kemana anak didiknya harus berjalan.

Semua orang panik dan terburu-buru untuk mencapai arah yang diperintahkan. Bahkan didepan matanya Jungkook melihat beberapa siswa jatuh dan tenggelam di air laut yang sudah memenuhi setengah kapal itu.

"Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menoleh cepat begitu mendengar suara Taehyung memanggilnya. Taehyung langsung memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan yang berpegangan pada besi.

"Namjoon-ah terimakasih. Seokjin berada disana." ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk Seokjin yang sedang berpegangan pada besi penyangga.

Namjoon mengangguk lalu pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya. Taehyung memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook sebelum mengikuti langkah Namjoon.

Kini mereka harus berpindah ke jendela ujung bagian kapal untuk menuju tim penyelamat dan satu-satunya cara hanya berpegangan pada besi karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka pijak.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taehyung menempatkan tangan Jungkook pada besi penyangga dan meminta Jungkook untuk memegangnya kuat. Mereka harus melewati ini untuk selamat.

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar dan suara teriakkan terdengar bersamaan saat salah satu teman mereka terjatuh karena tangannya tidak kuat berpegangan pada besi.

Mereka semua menangis, melihat satu persatu teman mereka tewas di depan mata mereka. Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat Namjoon yang berada didepannya juga berhenti. Jungkook mengerang dalam hati saat tangannya sudah terasa kebas dan pegangannya hampir terlepas.

"Sedikit lagi, Jin. Bertahanlah." Namjoon menyemangati kekasihnya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba pegangannya terlepas, namun Namjoon dengan cepat memegang tangan Seokjin mencegahnya untuk jatuh. Namjoon mengerang karena hanya satu tangannya yang berpegangan pada besi sedangkan harus menahan dua beban tubuh.

"Namjoon, lepaskan tanganku. Kau harus selamat, lepaskan tanganku."

Namjoon menggeleng mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika membiarkanmu mati disini." ucapnya parau.

Jungkook menoleh saat merasa Taehyung memeluk pinggangnya dan meminta Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada besi dengan suara parau.

"Namjoon-ah lepaskan aku."

Namjoon kembali menggeleng, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, Jin."

Jungkook memekik keras saat Namjoon melepaskan pegangannya pada besi dan terjatuh bersama Seokjin. Air matanya mengalir deras begitupun dengan Taehyung.

Tangannya kembali bergerak masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Taehyung bahkan menyemangatinya berkali-kali dengan suara parau. Setelah sampai diujung, tidak ada satupun tim penyelamat yang membantu mereka naik. Jungkook bahkan berkali-kali mencoba meraih pinggiran jendela namun tidak berhasil.

"Jungkook-ah, aku akan memegang tubuhmu jadi berusahalah untuk meraihnya." ucap Taehyung dibelakang telinganya.

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung sebentar kemudian menatap kearah belakang Taehyung. Tidak ada siapapun, hanya mereka yang tersisa. Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu kembali memandang lubang jendela yang harus dilaluinya. Setelah melewati itu mereka akan selamat.

Taehyung memegang pinggang Jungkook dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Jungkook berhasil meraihnya dan berusaha naik dengan bantuan Taehyung, walaupun tangannya harus tergores dengan pinggiran jendela yang terdapat sisa pecahan kaca.

Setelah melewati jendela itu Jungkook dapat melihat lautan dalam seakan menelan kapal mereka. Tangannya terulur kedalam mencoba meraih Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya. Jungkook berusaha menarik Taehyung namun sulit, justru hampir membuat Jungkook kembali terjatuh kedalam. Bahkan luka ditangan Jungkook mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak bisa, nanti kau jatuh."

"Tidak, Tae. Kita coba lagi."

Jungkook tidak putus asa dan kembali menarik tangan Taehyung, tetap tidak berhasil. Jungkook menangis, berdoa dalam hatinya agar bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Jungkook mengerang, "Kau harus selamat, Tae. Kita harus selamat."

Wajah Taehyung terlihat memucat, "Setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku seorang ketua kelas, setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan satu temanku." ucapnya parau

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kita harus selamat."

Taehyung tersenyum, matanya menatap sayu kearah Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah, Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya tulus

Jungkook mengerang dan berteriak saat pegangan tangannya terlepas. Taehyung terjatuh dan tenggelam bersama dengan penumpang lainnya. Jungkook menangis, bahkan berkali-kali memanggil nama Taehyung berharap ini hanya bagian mimpi buruknya.

.

.

"Jungkook-ssi.. Jungkook-ssi.."

Mata Jungkook terbuka pelan membuat beberapa orang disana tersenyum lega. Jungkook memandang sekitar terlihat beberapa gurunya disana namun tidak ada Lee _saem._

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jung _saem_ lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Taehyung.. dimana?" ucapnya dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

.

.

Ini hari pertama Jungkook kembali ke sekolah setelah kejadian itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan dengan jaket kulit yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat bertemu beberapa siswa di koridor. Jungkook harus terlihat baik-baik saja.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan setelah berhasil duduk dibangkunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan menatap kearah bangku sebelahnya sebentar. Terdapat beberapa karangan bunga dan ucapan-ucapan yang tertempel disana. Jungkook kembali menatap kearah Jung _saem_ yang sedang mengajar saat matanya terasa memanas.

"Baiklah... anak-anak.." Jung _saem_ terlihat menahan tangisnya. "buka buku kalian... halaman 30.." Air mata guru cantik itu kini mengalir. Rasanya benar-benar sakit saat melihat keadaan kelas yang semula benar-benar ribut menjadi sepi seperti ini.

" _Ne, sungsaengnim._ " balas Jungkook dengan suara paraunya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, bahkan rasa kehilangan yang menyayat hatinya tak kunjung membaik. Hanya Jungkook dan Jung _saem_ yang berada dikelas itu ditemani dengan karangan bunga yang tertata di setiap bangku kosong. Di kelas itu hanya Jungkook siswa yang selamat.

.

.

Jungkook menaruh karangan bunganya didepan foto teman-temannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil setelah membungkukkan badannya sebagai rasa hormat.

" _Annyeong_ , ini sudah dua tahun berlalu. Rasanya tetap menyakitkan saat mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan kita tidak bisa merasakan kelulusan bersama. Kalian tau? Kelas kita sekarang menjadi kelas yang paling sepi. Bahkan guru-guru merindukan keributan di kelas kita. Aku merindukan kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku disini? Tidak bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Punggung tangannya menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kim Taehyung.. bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini padamu.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." Jungkook terisak, bahkan setelah waktu berlalu kenangan menyakitkan itu tetap membekas di relung hatinya. Jungkook tidak tau sampai kapan, sampai kapan ia akan menyesal dan terus terpukul terhadap kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil menatap kamera yang dipegangnya. Barusaja kamera itu selesai diperbaiki dan Jungkook memeriksa isinya. Beruntung _memory_ nya tidak rusak jadi data yang tersimpan tidak hilang. Matanya mulai memanas saat melihat satu-persatu foto teman-temannya yang berhasil diambilnya.

Kepalanya mendongak saat airmatanya hampir menetes. Jungkook tidak ingin kembali terpuruk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis." ucapnya, namun airmata tetap mengkhianatinya dan mengalir begitu saja.

Jungkook terisak, bahkan saat menonton video temannya yang sedang tertawa membuat tangisnya semakin keras. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik melihat senyum yang tidak akan bisa dijumpainya lagi. Senyum dan wajah ceria teman-temannya yang tidak akan tergantikan. Senyum hangat Kim Taehyung yang selalu terekam dalam ingatannya.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

.

.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

.

 _How much longer do I wait?_

 _How many sleepless nights remain?_

 _'Till I can see you_

 _'Till I can meet you_

.

.

.

 _[ **Epilogue** ]_

.

 _If you just wait a bit more_

 _If you stay up like nights before_

 _I'll go to meet you_

 _I'll go to get you_

.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah, bangunlah!"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang begitu terang. Jungkook tertidur dalam kelas dan itu membuat lehernya sedikit sakit.

"Cepatlah bangun."

Pupilnya melebar begitu mendengar suara yang selalu dirindukannya. Suara yang sejak saat itu tidak bisa didengarnya lagi. Suara Kim Taehyung.

Matanya memanas begitu melihat Taehyung duduk disebelahnya dengan senyuman hangat. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Taehyung, takut jika ini hanya bayangan semu.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku." Taehyung mengerling kerarahnya.

Kepalanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat seakan jika pelukkannya melonggar Taehyung akan kembali menghilang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya parau

Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada ceruk leher Taehyung dan menghirup aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sekarang." ucapnya

"Sungguh?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan namun yakin. Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu kembali memeluk Taehyung erat.

"Kau tidak merindukan kami?"

Kepala Jungkook mendongak dan langsung dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seluruh teman-temannya berada disini, bahkan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "Aku merindukan kalian."

Setelahnya suara sorakkan teman-temannya memenuhi kelas, bahkan beberapa mengejek Jungkook yang terlihat jelek saat menangis. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar walau air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Bahkan jika ini hanya mimpi, _Jungkook ingin tetap tertidur selamanya._

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.22_**


End file.
